Objectives: To determine the effects of mechanical strain on nerve tissue function. To investigate the role of mechanical strain on nerve tissue membrane transport regulations. Methods employed: Equipment has been developed which permits controlled loads to be applied to isolated neural tissue. Mechanical stress and strain are measured concomitantly with electrophysiological parameters and associated biochemical changes. Major findings: Mechanical strain affects neural function. Compound action potentials are modulated by strain, both fully reversibly and irreversibly depending upon the level of strain. Biochemical changes, e.g. potassium movement, occur simultaneously, suggesting membrane permeability changes. Significance: Elucidation of the effects of membrane strain on chemical transport processes contributes substantially to the basic understanding of fundamental physiological mechanisms. Proposed course: Refine and extend experimental and analytical techniques for nerve cells and other tissues.